mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Niksput
|code=(none)}} Niksput is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Niksput, despite being charming and having a high bravado along with being the leader of his tribe, has a slow mind. He has the tendency to say that he is up for anything, but only realizing later of the consequences of his actions and ending up terrified. Physical Appearance Niksput has a white body with a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up, two arms with white wings with red lights at the tips. Over the wings are yellow-green arms with black hands. His head has one cycloptic eye covered by a glass cover, and two yellow-green sides with white points underneath. He sports a pompadour hairstyle, and one jet-pack roaring with fire. His eyelids alternate between green and black. Ability Niksput can fly with his wings and jetpack. Biography Early life Not much is know about Niksput's early life. However, he did manage to become the leader of the Orbitons. Also, he headed a botched attempt to fend off the Glowkies. First adventures During an abduction, he and his brothers abducted the Infernites to Mixel Moon using their Ship-Space. However, the Infernites were not happy with the abduction, causing a Max battle, but the two tribes later reconciled. Finding Naut's speech about Orbitopia's glass dome boring, he found interest in Burnard's smoke lasso trick. This later came in handy for saving the dome when the two of them Mixed. Although they ended being the ones to accidentally break the glass dome afterward. During the welcome party, he played volleyball with Flamzer, only to get hit in the head with the ball. Once the Glowkies started attacking, he and Flamzer teamed up to fend them back, but later found them friendly and joined in their party. When believing Flamzer's story that he did not exist, he started to break down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures Niksput had attended a special convention with his Orbiton brothers, fellow alien tribe the Glowkies, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Niksput was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Huh, is he threatening us?"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"It's the darkness!"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Orbitons, let's Max!"'' - Niksput, Mixel Moon Madness Set Information Niksput was released as one of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41527 and he contains 62 pieces. Background Information *His name is a spoonerism of "Sputnik", the Russian word for "rocket", which was used as the name for the first unmanned satellite, "Sputnik I". *His LEGO set resembles Dribbal's LEGO set. *His pompadour, combined with his space theme, seems to be a reference to the title character of the anime Space Dandy. Trivia *He is the leader of the Orbitons. *He and Nurp-Naut are the only two Mixels whose names start with "N". *He is the first Mixel to use an entirely transparent piece, the second being Chilbo and the third being Vaka-Waka. *He is the tallest of the Orbitons. *Niksput has the smallest helmet of his tribe, whereas, Nurp-Naut's the biggest. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel to date without a traditional ring-shaped pupil in his animated model. Rather, he has an extra highlight. However, his original artwork showed him with the standard eye. *He is the first Mixel to use a single Technic ball eye; the second being Gox and the third being Jamzy. **Also, in his LEGO set, his head connects on his jaw by using a mini ball joint. This means that he is also the first Mixel to have a ball-jointed jaw and eye. *He is the only Orbiton Mixel to have an opening mouth in his LEGO form. *He has a very large underbite compared to the other Mixels. However, his LEGO set's underbite is comparatively smaller. This is possibly due to sizing issues. *Similar to Flain, he has a surfer accent, though his is more exaggerated. *He is the first Mixel to have both wings and arms, the second being Tungster. However, Niksput's arms and wings are conjoined. *He is one of the first Mixels to fly without wings, by using a jetpack instead. Niksput sports the largest jetpack out of his tribemates, as its wings are larger than his body. *In his LEGO form, he has a jetpack, but in the cartoon, he has jet boots. *He seems to be nearly as fast as Zorch, thanks to his wings and jetpack giving him quick speed flights. *He likes to play Basketboard, but is not good at it. *He cannot Mix with Meltus and Vampos in LEGO form. *He is the only Orbiton to not lend his voice to the tribe's Max, despite being the Orbitons leader. *He was first teased officially through the Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle. The puzzle hinted the fact that Niksput is the leader of the Orbitons. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixels Convention Craze External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Alternative Designs Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Haired Mixels Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels with jetpacks Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Elemental Feet Category:Jointed Feet Category:Alien Mixels Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Moon Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels